M for Masquerade
by x-sezzie-serendipity
Summary: previous author name- ginny wannabee - Hermione gets a suprise when Dumbledore announces there is going to be a Masquerade Ball at Hogwarts for the first time ever, than Hermione is chosen as head of her year along with Draco Malfoy. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1 The Announcement

**M for Masquerade **

**Hermione PoV**

**For the first time ever Hogwarts was hosting a Masquerade ball for all year 5's and up. And being in year 6 I was allowed to go with all my friends. But the main thing that worried me was… dates. No one was going together but everyone was expected to leave with someone. Really I don't know what got into Dumbledore's head to allow this. I mean with no one knowing who anyone is I might end up with a Malfoy or Zambini. Urch!**

"**Mione!" I looked up to see Parvati Patil calling my name and rushing towards me.**

_**Why me, can't she giggle with anyone else?**_

"**Hi Parvati, What's up?" I asked as she plopped herself into the chair next to me.**

"**Haven't you heard, Mione?" she asked breathlessly.**

"**Heard what?" I asked thinking it was something important…I was wrong.**

"**Were being given our costumes for the ball so we don't have to worry about buying our own" Parvati said with a squeal.**

"**Is that it? Hump, well I guess that would be news to you wouldn't it?" I said turning back to my book.**

"**Well I do know some other news but you wouldn't want to know about that." She said turning away.**

_**More news?**_

"**What?" I asked**

"**Well' she said sitting down 'Dumbledore has decided to choose a girl and boy from each year to be a head." She finished her announcement and walked off in a huff.**

**Things were starting to look up.**

**How had I thought things would be looking up just because heads of each year were being chosen, I mean I wasn't thinking I'd be chosen was I?**

_**You're kidding yourself darling, of course you think you're going to be chosen, and you're a prefect.**_

**Shut up stupid mind no one asked you.**

_**Actually darling you did.**_

**Anyway the feast went a little like this:**

**The night was going grandly with delicious food. Everyone ate quickly as they couldn't wait for the announcement. Everyone fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up**

"**Well I won't dawdle for any longer lets get down to business the heads for first year are Janelle Pare of Ravenclaw and James Smith of Hufflepuff. For second year Gregory Palma of Ravenclaw and Anjali Warland of Slytherin. For third year Jaime Meadows of Slytherin and Jacob Flamb of Hufflepuff.**

**For fourth year Samantha Black of Ravenclaw & David Ranfire of Slytherin.**

**For fifth year Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindor and Anthony Cekes of Hufflepuff. For sixth year Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin…"**

**The rest of Dumbledore's speech faded out as I heard the words Draco Malfoy. I was stuck being head of year 6 at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy.**

**As Dumbledore finished announcing the heads he sat back down. As people got up from there tables I started to leave.**

"**Hermione, where are you going?" I looked up to see my best friends Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley looking at me.**

"**Back to Gryffindor tower." I said**

"**But all heads are meant to head up to the staff table" Ron said pointing to the table up the front where a few people were standing including Ron's sister Ginny & the dreaded Draco Malfoy.**

"**Oh" was all I said as I headed to the front of the room. Ginny greeted me at the table and we turned to listen to Professor Dumbledore.**

"**Hello all you new heads. As heads of your respective year you will be helping the prefects with there jobs this also means that anyone that is a prefect will give up their position. A plus of being a head is that you will have your own dormitory who you will share with your partner. Your belongings have already been sent up to your new rooms and a guide will be here any minute to show you your way."**

_**I'm stuck with Malfoy.**_

**As Dumbledore finished talking house elves appeared from chamber beside the hall. I recognized the house elf that ran up to us straight away and I greeted him.**

"**Hello Dobby"**

"**Hello miss, follow this way as I show you to your rooms" he said bowing but keeping as far away from Malfoy as possibly. Than it hit me Dobby had once worked for the Malloy's and I'm sure he had bad memory's from the time he had worked there. I mad sure I was standing between Dobby and Malfoy so that nothing would happen. Dobby led us to a portrait of a dog lounging on a rock. After Dobby told us the password (windershins) he ran off leaving Malfoy and I too get settled. Malfoy disappeared straight away to his room whilst I wondered around the common room & study. After awhile I went to my room. It was decorated in a soft blue with lovely dark wood furniture. I went and jumped on the bed, it was so soft and I was so exhausted after the days events that I fell straight asleep only to be woken up suddenly by someone jumping at me from the shadows. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Attack

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Notes: Sorry for not updating but guess what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter? Since when? Of course I do! Well……if I don't than why am I here? stomp, stomp, stomp…..SLAM.door slam **

**Re cap of last chapter: Malfoy disappeared straight away to his room whilst I wondered around the common room & study. After awhile I went to my room. It was decorated in a soft blue with lovely dark wood furniture. I went and jumped on the bed, it was so soft and I was so exhausted after the days events that I fell straight asleep only to be woken up suddenly by someone jumping at me from the shadows.**

"ARGH!" Hermione screamed as the person landed on bed. Her door flew open and Malfoy ran into the room.

"Holy s…." he said before the man tackled him. The man tied him up and faced Hermione.

"Luscious Malfoy?" Hermione gasped. Draco twisted around.

"Father?" he asked.

"Yes Draco, since you're so soft I had to come do the business that was asked of you. You're lucky the dark lord isn't here or he would be very angry."

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I don't want to be a death eater?" Draco screamed. Hermione gasped as Luscious threw his son against the wall. (A/N- Poor Draco!)

"Draco" Hermione yelled shocked that she was worried for him. Luscious span around and threw her to the ground. She screamed as loud as she could as Luscious drew out his wand. The door flew open again as 5 people stormed into the room. Luscious ran and jumped out of the window as Dumbledore drew his wand. Hermione was untied and she immediately checked to see if Draco was still alive.

"Draco!" she said shaking him.

"What do you want Granger?" he said sitting up holding his head.

"What do you think Malfoy?" she said standing up and walking away. Draco smirked at Hermione's retreating back. He was quickly ushered down the halls into the Hospital Wing where his bruises were fixed. Hermione was on the bed next to his having the same thing done. There was also a cut down her arm where Luscious had cut her with hid nails. Draco had had that happen to him.

"Granger" he called. She looked up and he said

"To fix that cut you'll have to soak it in a healing potion otherwise it will not heal"

She nodded her thanks and she told the nurse who ran to get Professor. Draco sighed and settled back into his pillows. (A/N- I know they weren't that hurt but I felt this scene was necessary)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hermione got out of the Hospital Wing quickly and was back in classes acting as if nothing happened. Harry & Ron knew something was wrong as she put herself into her school work more than usual. She spent every waking second in the library than one day before the weekend she came to visit them in the Common Room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Harry, are you and Ron free, I thought we could talk" she said sitting down.

"Ron's on patrol but you can talk to me if you like" Harry said putting down his book.

"Okay…but can we talk privately, I want to talk about that night…"she said trailing off. He looked at her startled and led her to a secluded corner where she sat down, sighed and told Harry the story. (A/N- She gets Harry to tell Ron so he knows)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hermione got back form the Gryffindor common room with tears in her eyes. She walked up to the portrait and said the new password (Moonyikins) (A/N- LOL!) and walks in. Draco is sitting on the couch and Hermione immediately walks straight to her room.

"The potions in the kitchen" he called to her without taking his eyes off his book. (A/N- the boys have become bookworms!) She quickly ran into the kitchen and took the potion to the chair opposite Draco's. She slowly lowered her cut into the potion. Surprisingly the potion was warm.

"Who made it?" she asked Draco quietly.

"Me" he said still staring at the book. She quickly pulled her arm out of the potion making to drop to the ground. With a crash it broke on the ground

**"Scourgify" Draco said pointing his wand at the mess. Hermione looked shocked at herself.**

**"Draco… I'm sorry…"she said picking up the glass on her knees. Draco joined her on the floor picking up the bits she missed.**

**He stopped and looked her…the faces only inches apart. **

**"You called me Draco" he whispered. She stopped and looked into his eyes. She gasped and dropped the glass she was holding. Rushing away she ran to her room. She stopped at the door and turned. **

**"I did once before" she whispered quietly but Draco heard loud and clear.**

**"Good night Hermione" he whispered to himself. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Costumes

M for Masquerade

Last chapter:

"You called me Draco" he whispered. She stopped and looked into his eyes. She gasped and dropped the glass she was holding. Rushing away she ran to her room. She stopped at the door and turned.  
"I did once before" she whispered quietly but Draco heard loud and clear.  
"Good night Hermione" he whispered to himself.

This Chapter:

The next morning Hermione woke up before her alarm. Standing up she saw blood on the floor and last night came flying back into her mind.

"_Lucius Malfoy?"_

"_Yes Draco, since you're so soft I had to come do the business that was asked of you. You're lucky the dark lord isn't here or he would be very angry."_

"_Draco!"_

The voices kept going through her head, just as the sight of Draco's body hitting the wall kept flashing in her mind. She groaned as she stood up.

_Worst day for classes._ - She thought.

Draco Malfoy was thinking the exact same thing in the room across from Hermione's.

_Why does Dumbledore think after last night that I want to go to classes after last night? _

_Silly boy you just don't want to face Hermione_

_What do you mean?_

_Come boy you felt the spark last night_

_I felt nothing and if I did I must be mad I mean look, I'm arguing with my mind._

_Oh yes boy it's the first sign of madness_

_P!ss off_

Draco shook his head and stood up, that's all he needed now he's own head being against him. He stood up, he was Draco Malfoy, and nothing was going to keep him down, defiantly not a lowly mudblood.

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the Great Hall.

_Stupid Malfoy, why'd he have to take so long in the damn shower._

_Come now child you just wanted a peek at him._

_Not you again. Go away_

_Come darling, you know there was a spark_

_How would you feel if I smashed my head against the wall right now?_

_I'll be quiet_

Hermione straightened her robes and walked in to the Great Hall.

Harry Potter looked up as his best friend Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall.

"OI! 'Mione over here" he called. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Harry.

"Hey Harry. What's up?" she asked sitting down.

"Dumbledore said something happened last night in you dorm, are you going to tell me and Ron?" he asked helping himself to 5 sausages.

"Geez Harry slow down on the sausages, there'll be none for Ron, and I'll tell you after Breakfast on the way to Potions." She said putting some of his sausages on a plate for Ron.

"OI! Come on Hermione, I need to buff up for Quidditch" he whined trying to grab the sausages back.

"Oh Harry, eat some bacon" she said shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Oh…mien…shmoggle…you….die" he choked out as he ate the bacon.

"Hey, that's good bacon" he said when he was done.

"Hey Guys" said Ron coming up behind them.

"Umm…Harry why do you have so much bacon on your plate?" he asked indicating to the pile of growing bacon on Harry's plate.

"Mr. Potter here has found a new food." Hermione said putting some bacon on her own plate.

"But I thought it was Sausages?" Ron asked stealing some Bacon from Harry only to get a whack over the head.

"Yeah well I stole sausages from him and shoved Bacon in his mouth so walla" Hermione said cutting up an egg.

"Uh…ok?" Ron said piling food on his plate.

"Excuse me students" they all looked up at Dumbledore as he stood.

"Last night, the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy came to our school and attacked two of our students. They are fine but unfortunately Lucius is now out in the open. A curfew will now be put into motion, everyone must be inside when it turns dark and 2 hours after that everyone must be in there homerooms. Only the heads & prefects may be out after curfew and that is only when they do there patrols, thank you" Dumbledore sat down and continued his conversation with Professor Sprout.

Hermione turned to Harry & Ron.

"Guess I don't need to tell you now" she said standing up and heading back to her dorm.

Harry turned to Ron.

"We have to help her somehow" he said

"Harry, the only thing we can do now is give her space. Talk to her tonight, you still haven't invited her to the ball, remember?" Ron said getting a piece of Harry's bacon.

"Oh yeah, damn I forgot, I'll go ask her now, Hey, who are you going with?" he asked Ron.

Ron swallowed

"Hey! Why is your bacon better then mine? Me? I'm going with Lavender"

"Good for you mate! Well I better go ask 'Mione now seeya" Harry said standing up.

Hermione was opening the portrait when Harry caught up with her.

"Hermione, wait up!" he called as she was about to step into the dormitory.

"Hey Harry! You want to come in?" she asked holding the portrait open.

"Sure! Thanks!" he said walking in.

Hermione closed the portrait and jumped onto the couch.

"Sorry I walked out back there, just the thought of him being out there" Hermione said with a shudder.

"Hermione… would you… hey what's wrong with you arm?" he asked leaning forwards.

"Nothing Harry!" she said pulling away.

"Hermione! Show me!" he ordered, she sighed and pulled up her sleeve.

"Hermione! That look bad!" he said tracing it with his finger.

"It isn't Harry, It's from Lucius' nails, Draco gave me a potion" she said pulling her sleeve down.

"You called him Draco" Harry pointed out.

"Well if I hadn't you wouldn't have know who I was taking about" she said.

"I guess…anyway I was wondering if you would…"he voice faded as Draco walked into the room.

"Pothead, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Visiting my friend, ferret, cause unlike you I have friends" Harry said standing up.

"Harry, sit down! Ferret boy leave" Hermione ordered. Draco walked away muttering things under his breath.

"Wow! Hermione he did something you said" Harry said in disbelief.

"Strangely he's been doing that a lot. Now Harry what were you going to ask me." Hermione asked.

"Well, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked in a rush. "It's ok if you don't want to, I just thought it might be fun, you know go together, dance a bit, it's got to be more fun than the Yule Ball because that was…" Harry's stopped as Hermione put a finger to his lips. Quickly she took her finger away.

"I'll go with you Harry, It would be an honor" she said. Harry grinned and stood up.

"Come on we got to get our matching costumes" he said pulling her to her feet.

"Matching?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, each couple has matching costumes, I though Parvati told you, she's been talking about it non-stop" Harry said pulling her out of the dormitory.

"Harry I haven't seen anyone but you and Ron" she said after Harry finally let go of her hand.

"Oh right, well yeah let's go pick now! Before they're all gone" he said grabbing her hand again.

"Harry wait…WAH!" Hermione said before falling over and pulling Harry with her.

"Hermione! You're not meant to trip it's not very glamorous" Harry said in-between laughs.

"Well Mr. Potter falling after someone isn't the glamorous either" she said pulling him to his feet.

"So where is the costume 'shop' anyway?" she asked as they got to the great hall.

"Parvati told me it was in one of the side chambers, her & Dean got there yesterday" Harry said going towards the left side chamber.

"I thought Ginny was dating dean?" Hermione asked.

"She dumped him during the holidays, apparently she's dating some mystery guy" he said opening the door.

"Ah here we are, ladies first madam" he said opening he door with a bow.

"Why thank you kind sir…WOW!" she said walking in.

The room was covered with costumes some on the walls others hanging on racks.

"Whoa!" Harry said coming up behind her.

"Welcome, welcome to the Hogwarts shop of costumes" boomed a loud voice coming from no particular place.

"Umm…Harry, how are we meant to choose? There are so many" Hermione asked trying to spot where the voice was coming from.

"Hello, how cam I help you?" asked a tall woman who was floating in mid air.

"How…what?" Harry asked.  
"Simple human levitating charm Harry" Hermione said walking forward.

"Hello Miss, we are here to find costumes" she called to the lady.

"Splendid! Please wait one moment while I send out Genevieve she can help you" called the woman as she floated down to earth. She gave a shrill whistle and a girl came running from who knows where.

"Genevieve, please help this couple find costumes." She ordered.

"Yes Mrs. Wilson" Genevieve said.

Mrs. Wilson floated back up and went on doing whatever she had been doing before.

"Now, have you any idea what you want to be?" Genevieve asked kindly.

"Well, I was thinking a famous couple" Hermione said shyly. Harry looked at her with shock. Where had Hermione gone, the one who never thought of clothes.

"Get than look off your face Harry!" Hermione ordered blushing.

"Well we have Anakin & Padme, Sandy & Danny, Mia & Michael, Bridget & Mark, William & Jocelyn, Cadi & Aaron…" Genevieve said

"Um…how about some REAL couples" Harry said.

"There's Cleopatra & Marc, Posh & Becks…"

"Hermione what if we don't do a couple?" Harry whispered as Genevieve droned on about more couples.

"Ok!...um…may we just walk around and look at the costumes?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Uh…sure, call me if u need help" Genevieve said before walking around.

"Ok, I take this side you take the other" Harry said pointing.

"Harry, we're shopping, we don't need a plan, lets just go around together.

"Ok…you're getting me into something evil here" Harry said to her.

"Wait until the change rooms!" Hermione said before pulling him into the nearest aisle.

Authors Notes: Well there you go. Next is them trying on clothes and stuff but its going to take me ages to think up costumes but oh well. I'm on HOLIDAYS! I have heaps of time. Well I got to go have fun peoples. Oh and here are some messages:

Steelo- Yeah they are but Harry still hates Draco and Draco still hates Harry so Hermione has to work hard to make that work.

Gi Xian- No you hadn't reviewed. I updated!

IcyCrystal- I know I spelt it wrong! I'm sorry!

Iluvmyharrypotter- did I slow down on this one? I hope so!

Fiona McKinnon- thanks…umm what is PAMS?

Izumi Rules- I know it seemed rushed but that was because I rushed it. Hopefully this one is slower for you.

bellgirl- Really is it cute? THANK YOU for saying so!

belle amia- do you think I have talent? Thank you it's so sweet! This chapter is for you!


	4. Chapter 6 The Getting Ready

Last Chapter:

"Harry, we're shopping, we don't need a plan, lets just go around together.  
"Ok…you're getting me into something evil here" Harry said to her.  
"Wait until the change rooms!" Hermione said before pulling him into the nearest aisle.

This Chapter:

"Harry! I found the perfect thing!" Hermione called from behind some racks.

"So did I!" he called back grabbing something from the rack he was looking at.

"Perfect!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on go in and try it on!" Hermione said pushing Harry towards the dressing room.

"I can't believe it took that long just to find two costumes" Harry said with a groan.

"Oh come on Harry, you already had your costume in your room, we just had to find mine" Hermione said.

"Still……" Harry said.

"Still what Harry?" Hermione said cheekily.

"Umm……I don't know you win" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ha! I always do!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Come on we better hide these before Ron sees them, I want to see his face when we walk into the ball" Harry said pulling Hermione up to her common room.

"Hermione! Hurry up! We're going to be late" Harry called through Hermione's door.

"It's called fashionably late Harry" Hermione called back.

"Ok I'm ready!" Hermione said opening the door slowly.

"Holy shi!t! You look brilliant" Harry exclaimed.

"Language Harry! But thank you, come on let's go" Hermione said standing in her door way. The Veela costume fit her perfectly. And the spell she put on her hair made it silvery blonde, long and straight.

Harry looked like the perfect boyfriend in his quidditch uniform. (A/N- I thought this would work so yeah).

"Yes ma'am" Harry said offering her arm

_This was going to be an interesting night-_ he thought.

Ron looked around the Great Hall for Harry & Hermione.

_Where are they, there going to be late- _Ron thought.

"What's wrong Ron?" Lavender asked putting her arm through his.

"I'm just wondering where Hermione & Harry are, there going to be late if they don't get here soon" Ron said smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, knowing Hermione she won't be too late, now come on the music's starting, let's dance" Lavender said pulling Ron onto the dance floor.

"You ready Hermione?" Harry asked just outside the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"You're not meant to answer a question with a question Hermione" Harry pointed out.

"Oh shoosh Harry, let's get this over with" Hermione said putting her arm through Harry's and walking through the door.


	5. Chapter 7 The Start of the Dance

**Authors Notes: Hi it's me I'm updating! Yes this story is DM/HG because Harry & Hermione never get together, their just friends. So in the end Draco and Hermione get together. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah**

**Last chapter:**

"You ready Hermione?" Harry asked just outside the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"You're not meant to answer a question with a question Hermione" Harry pointed out.

"Oh shoosh Harry, let's get this over with" Hermione said putting her arm through Harry's and walking through the door.

**This chapter:**

"Oh.my.god" Lavender said stopping her dancing with Ron.

"What?" he asked following her gaze to the couple that had just entered the room.

"That's……that's Hermione & Harry" Ron said in shock.

"Come on! We have to see them!" Lavender said pushing Ron towards the door where Harry & Hermione were still standing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hermione!" a voice called.

"Lavender! Hey, you look great!" Hermione said greeting her friend.

"Me? I'm not the one who the whole room is looking at" Lavender said patting down her soft, purple princess gown.

"Well look who it is, Prince Charming" Harry said punching Ron in the arm.

"Harry! Where's you costume? We're at a dance not a quidditch match" Ron said jokingly.

"Will you two stop, come on Ron, let's go dance again" Lavender said grabbing Ron's hand.

"Yes Me' lady" Ron said winking at Hermione & Harry.

As soon as they left Harry & Hermione cracked up laughing.

"I can't think of a more suited couple" Hermione said in between giggles.

"Couple of what?" Harry chocked out.

As soon as they had calmed down they were joined by another couple.

"Ginny! Hi, you look great! Oh, this must be your date…" Hermione said turning to Ginny's date.

"Blaise? (A/N- Blaise is boy in my story) Ginny you didn't tell me you were going with a Slytherin" Hermione said turning back to Ginny.

"I didn't tell anyone because I knew they would try to convince me not to go with him, but they don't understand that Blaise isn't like the other Slytherins, for example Draco Malfoy" Ginny said putting her arm through Blaise's and smiling up at him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Blaise" Hermione said politely shaking his hand. Than Blaise offered his hand to Harry who looked at it with a strange look on his face before he shook Blaise's hand.

"Well we're going to go dance, Come on Blaise" Ginny said pulling Blaise onto the dance floor.

"I'm worried about Ginny, She's come here with a Slytherin" Harry said watching them dance.

"If I didn't know better Mr. Potter, I'd swear you were jealous" Hermione said teasingly.

"Me? No, why would I be jealous….. ah let's go dance" Harry said avoiding the subject.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hermione, What are you staring at?" Harry asked Hermione while they were dancing.

"Nothing much, just looking at all the different couples and what their wearing" Hermione said.

"You, Hermione Granger? Looking at clothes? I'm shocked" he said spinning her around.

"Yes well you keep this quiet or I'll tell everyone about your infatuation with a certain red-head" Hermione said with a laugh.

"I'm infatuated with Ron?" Harry said pretending to be confused.

"Idiot! Where is Ron anyway?" Hermione asked looking around the hall.

"I don't know, but we better take a seat it looks like Dumbledore's about to make an announcement" Harry pointed out.

"Oh, umm……where are we going to sit?" Hermione asked looking at all the tables that had suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"We can sit with Ginny and Blaise over there" Harry said motioning to the other side of the room.

"Sure" Hermione said and started walking over to the couple.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey Ginny, Blaise, you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked stopping by their table.

"Sure" Ginny said smiling at Hermione & Harry.

They took their seats than looked up as a clear ringing noise echoed through the hall.

"Thank you so much for coming and may I say you all look wonderful" Professor Dumbledore said standing before all the students.

There was a short applause before he continued.

"I'm sure your all enjoying the dance, but I would like you all take a break and eat some of our wonderful nibblies and make sure to vote for your King & Queen"

"King and Queen?" Hermione asked while applauding.

"It's a muggle thing Hermione, you must know about it" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think Dumbledore did" Hermione said.

"Well who are you going to vote for?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know I haven't had a chance to see everyone's costumes, I liked Ron's and Lavender's though" Hermione said thinking.

"Hmph, Cinderella & Prince Charming who ran away from the call a bit early, I like Dean & Parvati's" said Ginny.

"What did they come as?" Hermione asked.

"Vampire and Vampire mistress, they look wicked, ah there they are now, Dean! Parvati!" Ginny said standing up and waving.

"Hey Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, how are we all doing?" Dean asked with a Dracula accent.

"Wonderful Count Dracula and how are we this lovely evening" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Dead I'm afraid" he answered.

They all laughed and spoke and ate until it was time for the King & Queen to be crowned.


	6. Chapter 8 The Dance

Last chapter: "Hey Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, how are we all doing?" Dean asked with a Dracula accent.  
"Wonderful Count Dracula and how are we this lovely evening" Hermione asked with a smile.  
"Dead I'm afraid" he answered.  
They all laughed and spoke and ate until it was time for the King & Queen to be crowned.

This chapter:

"Are you all ready to find out who the King and Queen are?" Dumbledore asked his students.

"YEAH!" they all yelled crowding around the dance floor.

Harry and Hermione stood up and joined Blaise and Ginny on the floor.

"The King and Queen are… Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy!" silence enveloped the hall as everyone turned to face either Hermione or Draco who had both gone white.

"Would Draco and Hermione please come up to the stage" Dumbledore said un-nerved by the silence. Hermione slowly walked up her legs feeling like jelly. She turned to see Draco coming up beside her.

"How about a round of applause for our King and Queen" Dumbledore said, a scattering of applause echoed around and Hermione saw the horror on the faces of her friends.

"And now for the spotlight dance" Dumbledore announced leaving Hermione & Draco on the stage alone. All the lights went out leaving a light only on them.

Hermione saw Draco move and before she knew it she was in his arms and swaying to and fro to the music.

_Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not? _

Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men

Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the madmen

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever

Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young

It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun  
And diamonds are forever

So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams are swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true

The music stopped and Hermione and Draco stepped slowly away from each other. Hermione didn't know what to think of the look in Draco's eyes.

There you go peoples enjoy!


	7. Chapter 9 The Kiss

Last chapter:

The music stopped and Hermione and Draco stepped slowly away from each other. Hermione didn't know what to think of the look in Draco's eyes.

This chapter:

"Now let's get this dance pumping with the, Weird Sisters!!!" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Even as people ran up to the stage Hermione and Draco just stood there looking at each other, Hermione was slowly turning pale, there was something in Draco's eyes that scared her.

"Hermione…" he started saying but was interrupted by Harry running up.

"Mione! Come on! Ron and Lavender have gotten us all some drinks" Harry said with a grin.

"I'm coming… Bye Draco" Hermione said walking away.

Harry gave Draco a strange look but he was to busy watching Hermione's retreating back.

**Draco PoV**

Why can't I stop staring at her? I came here with Pansy but I just can't take my eyes of her, she looks so beautiful.

Sh!t! Potter's looking at me and he's going to think something's up.

"What are you looking at Potty?" I asked snidely.

God I hated being so mean, but I had to keep the act up, even though my father had disowned me.

"Stop looking at her Malfoy, she isn't good enough for you" Harry said staring at him before stalking off.

Great, well I may as well just swallow my pride and act like myself from now on, wow, that's going to be a big change.

**Hermione PoV**

Ok this can not be happening, I can not be falling for Draco Malfoy, just no!!

I'm here with Harry, but all I can do is think about him! Oh god why is he coming over here?

**Normal PoV**

Draco walked slowly up to Hermione as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Draco asked almost shyly.

"Malfoy? What do you think your doing, Hermione wouldn't want to…" Harry started saying but was cut off.

"Sure" Hermione said taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

"Umm… What just happened?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out" Harry said stalking off onto the dance floor.

**Hermione PoV**

I should be this happy dancing with Draco, but I am, it's fun. Oh no! No I can't be starting to like him! Oh no! I'm falling for a Slytherin. Hey why is Harry stalking up here? Oh no!

**Normal PoV**

"Harry! No!" Hermione said breaking away from Draco, but it was too late, Harry's fist was already in contact with Draco's face.  
"Oh my god! Draco are you ok?" Hermione said throwing herself on the ground where Draco had fallen.

"Hermione get off the ground, he doesn't deserve it" Harry said grabbing Hermione's arm and trying to get her off the ground.

"Let me go Harry, I am checking to see if he is ok, and I don't need your permission to do that" Hermione said snatching her arm back.

"I'm fine Hermione, I think you need to tell your boyfriend to back off" Draco said standing up.

"He's not my boyfriend, Go back and sit down with Ginny, I am going to finish my dance, no matter what you say" Hermione said dragging Draco further into the dancing students.

"Wow, you actually stood up to him" Draco said as a slow song started and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah well he deserved it" she said slowly putting her arms around his neck.

"HaHa, wow, Hermione Granger actually stood up to him for me, I feel so special, you'd hate me if I went and punched him would you?" he asked staring at her.

"I wouldn't hate you, since I almost slapped when he grabbed my arm before" Hermione said with a grin.

**Draco PoV**

God she's so beautiful. I wonder what would happen if I tried to kiss her, she would probably slap me.

**Hermione PoV**

God he's so hot! I wonder what would happen if he tried to kiss me, I think I would like it.

**Normal PoV**

As Hermione and Draco slowly moved closer to each other a livid Harry Potter sat at a table with Ginny who was trying to calm him down.

"Come on Harry, Draco obviously can't be that bad if Hermione likes him, Blaise says he's a nice person, maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt" Ginny said calmly.

"I don't care what Blaise says, Hermione is obviously out of her mind" Harry said stubbornly.

"Whatever, Come on Blaise let's dance" Ginny said walking away and leaving Harry alone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione, what would you do if I kissed you?" Draco asked Hermione when they were an inch apart.

But Draco never got his answer because Hermione had already started kissing him.

"Ron!" Harry said running up to his friend.

"What Harry?" Ron asked as he stopped dancing with Lavender.

"We have a problem" he said pointing to where Hermione and Draco were making out.

"What does she think she's doing? Excuse me Lavender but Harry & I have to go talk to Hermione" Ron said stalking towards Hermione with Harry close behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Blaise look!" Ginny pointed to Hermione and Draco making out nearby.

"Umm Ginny, we have a problem" Blaise said motioning to Ron and Harry who were stalking towards the couple.

"Oh god! Come on, we have to help them" Ginny said pulling Blaise behind her as she ran towards Hermione and Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hermione are you crazy?" Ron yelled pulling her away from Draco.

"Ron! What do you think your doing?" Hermione asked.

"You do realize who you were making out with in front of everyone don't you?" Ron yelled at her.  
"No I don't Ron, I went temporarily blind and made out with someone random. Of course I know who I'm making out with, and you know what, I would do it again any time" Hermione snarled at Ron before stalking off dragging a grinning Draco with her.

**Draco PoV**

Woah! Go Hermione! That was awesome. I couldn't help myself so I cheekily waved at Ron and Harry as Hermione was dragging me off. I guess she likes me to!

**There you guys go, I updated yay!! Haha! I hope it's a good update!! The ball isn't over yet!! **


	8. Chapter 10 The Yelling

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

Authors Notes: After reading the 7th just realized how out of character every single one of my stories are. Hehe.

By the way, I am thinking of writing a Gilmore Girls fic.  
Tell me what you think.

Last Chapter:  
"No I don't Ron, I went temporarily blind and made out with someone random. Of course I know who I'm making out with, and you know what, I would do it again any time" Hermione snarled at Ron before stalking off dragging a grinning Draco with her.

Draco PoV

Woah! Go Hermione! That was awesome. I couldn't help myself so I cheekily waved at Ron and Harry as Hermione was dragging me off. I guess she likes me to!

This chapter:

"Hermione wait!" Draco said pulling Hermione to a stop just outside the Great Hall.

"What?!?! You want to change your mind? I just stood up for you in front of my best friends; I won't be surprised if they never speak to me again! There is no way you are changing your mind, they may never speak to me again Draco! I might have lost the only friends I have ever had!" Hermione yelled her eyes blazing.

"Calm down Hermione, I'm not changing my mind; I'm just thinking that maybe we go back in there to talk to them. I know you don't want to loose your friendship with them." Draco said calmly

"You better be worth this" Hermione muttered stalking back into the hall.

"Harry… What are we going to do?" Ron asked Harry after Hermione had stalked out with Draco.

Harry sighed and started down at his feet.

"There's nothing we can do Ron, if she really likes him than we will just have to accept him" Harry said.  
"What!?! No way!" Ron said shooting up off his seat.  
"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but it's the only way we can keep Hermione's friendship."

"I don't agree. There is no way I'm even going to contemplate being friends with that ferret." Ron said before stalking off, but before running into Hermione and Draco.

"Ron! We were just looking for you and Harry, we need to talk" Hermione said staring into Ron's fuming face.  
"Choose Hermione, Me and Harry or him" Ron said pointing at Draco.  
"Ron! Don't be stupid" Ginny said walking up to join the argument.  
"Don't worry Hermione, we're not making you choose, or at least I'm not." Harry said walking up to Hermione.

Harry walked straight up to Draco and punched him the face ignoring Hermione's scream.  
"That's the last time I'm going to do that, just had to get it out of my system before I try and become friends with you." Harry said offering Draco a hand.  
Draco stared the hand for a few seconds before accepting it and being pulled to his feet.

"Not I think that's enough fights for the night." Harry said looking around happily while everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"Harry are you crazy!?!?! This is Malfoy we're talking about! How can you accept there relationship!" Ron yelled.

"Because I care about Hermione, and if Draco makes her happy than so be it. But if us not accepting Draco will make her sad, than I am not going to stand by and watch her be upset." Harry said his face turning red from anger. "And if you cared about her to than you would be happy for her to. It's not going to be easy accepting Draco but I'm going to try anyway. You should try and do the same"

Harry span around and walked out of the hall before anyone could speak. Ron just stood there spluttering and staring at his shoes while everyone stared at Harry's retreating back.  
"Mazel Tov" Ron spat out before stalking out of the hall.

Ginny just stared as her brother leave.  
"Well that went well…"

Short chapter I know.

But it's an update all the same.

Review!!!


	9. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: Hey guys, so I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories and seeing as my time has freed up a bit lately I thought I would give updating another chance, and then I read my stories. I realised that back when I began them they were kind of really terrible so I'm doing a whole rewrite of each of my stories and posting them under new titles and hopefully with much better writing, so keep an eye out for:

Sirius's betrayal: Once known as Old Tales. Will follow the same basic concept that the old story had just with longer chapters and hopefully more content.

Truth or Dare Challenge-rewrite: Yeah okay lame title but I liked the previous title! This story won't change in content but will just be written better because really my writing at the beginning of this story is horrendous...

The Masquerade: Previously M for Masquerade. Same thing as T&D Challenge, just improving on the writing and maybe little changes in the original story line.

How quickly things can change: Previously Good and Bad Tidings. Pretty much changing the storyline of this but not the characters and relationships so we'll see how this one goes.

I will not be continuing on this Friends and Foes, after re-reading it I really just don't see how I can change it or continue on so it will be deleted so I can concentrate on my other four stories.

I will try and update one of my stories twice a week but due to Uni and work I am making no promises so some weeks may have only one update, please be patient with me.

Thanks guys,

Sarah.


End file.
